I Baked Some Lambda, Pie!
by Some Guy Named LH
Summary: On the morning of New Years Day, Bloo ponders about imaginary life in general. What follows is a very big little story about friendship and imaginary friendinship.
1. Prologue

_Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, names, characters and related indicia are ™ and ©2004, 2006 Cartoon Network, a TimeWarner company. All rights reserved.

* * *

_

I Baked Some Lambda, Pie!

A fanfiction by Some Guy Named LH

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends  
1123 Wilson Way  
Cogitoburg  
CA 81005

Dear anybody who could help me out,

I'm an imaginary friend living at the above address with thousands of others. Due to weird, wacky, zany, lemony reasons, my creator is currently unable to arrive at my home. If he can't reach me by 3:00PM this afternoon, something terribly BAD will happen! Do you know what will happen if its three pee emm, and my boy isn't here? HERRIMAN WILL PUT ME UP!

This is unacceptable! Whatever slash whoever is hindering my bestest buddy in the whole world must be really good at it. Because usually when something like that happens, he kicks that thing's butt faster than you can say "WOAHHESSOCOOLIANTONEJUSTLIKEHIMILOVEHIMVERYMUCHIWANTHIMRIGHTNOWANDANDSOMEAPPLEJUICEINACARTON!"

Well, be that as it may (a saying I hate), if he can't kick it's butt, I will! I know a bazillion combinations of martial arts, I know it all! Man I rule, and so does my main man!

I look forward to you seeing me kick that things butt!

Your wishfully thinking,

Blooregard Q. Kazoo

P.S. If for some odd reason I can't kick that thing's butt either, please, can't you help me out here? I really don't wanna get adopted! I'm sure you know lots of skills!

Uh, bye!

Yeah, I wrote that letter. I know what you're thinking. "Hey, Bloo? Can I have your autograph? Can I touch your skin?" Eww, what am I saying! Why would anybody want my skin? I mean, sure, people love me and my spineless wobbly blooness, but would they really want my bloo meat so badly? To the point that they would have me in bed one creepy night with the lights out? Blech!

Anyway, you're wondering why I made that letter. Oh nothing, I just like to write. I like writing, I like writing, it is the greatest thing of all besides Mac!

Just kidding, NOTHING IS BETTER THAN MAC. Do you read me? MAC IS MY FAVORITE FRIEND EVER.

I heart me, and Mac too. We love Blooy and so do you!

I dislike the name Blooy. I also dislike the word "dislike". Herriman likes to use this word _a lot_, especially around me. For example, once, I was cleaning up after myself when Herriman came up to me and said "Master Blooregard! Have you not noticed something?" "What?" I asked him.

"Do you not see that you have not cleaned up after yourself?" he questioned back.

"I have, Mr. H! What do ya think is was doin', dancing on my head?"

"No, no, no, Master Blooregard! Nothing like that! There is a small speck of grime on that plate!"

"Wa, I don't see any specks!"

"On the rack, Master Blooregard. One of the plates _in there_. Go clean them up, and make sure you inspect every nook and cranny of those plates! You know how much I dislike even the slightest amount of dirt."

And with that he hopped off again. What the heck was so cheerful about him? But I did as he asked, with much dislikenment. If I had been more frustrated, I would of blown him a pink one, even though he "disliked" raspberries!

Raspberries are good in some situations, but not others.

Anyway, what I will tell you will involve the following: NAKEDNESS, BUSSES, CRAZYNESS, WATERY EYES, CASTS, MERMROBILLA!

Enjoy! Because I know you will…

…and have a great day while you're at it!


	2. The Ride Past Mulberry Lane

**The Ride Past Mullberry Lane

* * *

**

Alright, here's how it starts. Both of us were on the bus, Frankie and of course, Yours Truly. Frankie didn't know I was on this bus enjoying the ride, waiting to find out what this "lost friend(s)" hit is about. Probably a lost slash abandoned friend, or two, or three. Usually, according to Mr. Tall, he brings in the odd friend into the house, out of the entire kindness of his heart. What the heck is that? I'm a kazoo of a lot more kind than he is! That's why, when I heard about this "hit" from some "inside sources", I knew this was my chance to shine! Who knew? Maybe I could train these new people in the ways of the Blooster!

I think I got carried away at this point because I heard the sudden screeching of tires, followed by a voice:

"BLOO?"

Frankie's.

"What the f-…?" she was trying to bite back something. "What are you doing here, Bloo?"

"Relax, I only finding out about this "hit"!" I piped back.

"Listen, Bloo. We don't need you at the moment. You're only just going to cause trouble."

"I'll be good!" I flashed back my cutest smile ever.

Frankie saw through it.

"Oh, not this time! When we get to our destination, YOU are STAYING IN THE BUS, alright?"

My eyes went low.


End file.
